indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Categorizing characters as Category:Characters
Recently i edited some entries of different characters (Willie Scott, Pablo Picasso etc) and added them to the Category:Characters, even though they are already categorized in the sub-categories to that (love interests, allies, etc.), which Adamwankenobi later undid. here's my reason of why i felt they should be both in their respective sub-categories and in the general category: someone new to this wiki not knowing how the sub-categories are organized would look at the Characters list and wonder why a major character like Willie (or Marion Ravenwood) is not on the list of characters. thus to me, anyone making an appearance should be listed in Characters, even if they are also listed in any of the sub-categories. it makes our Characters list look more complete, rather than simply being characters that don't fit any of the sub-categories (which if we ruled out all the Allies, Love Interests, and Enemies of Indy, our character list would look pretty shabby to any newcomer -- where's the main characters?) thus i support having all characters, no matter what subcategories they belong to, also belong to Category:Characters which means that probably Indiana Jones should be listed there too. however, if there is a reason why characters shouldn't be listed in Category:Characters, please let me know. Jawajames 07:03, 29 January 2008 (UTC) :In that case, there would be no need for subcategories. But wikis are designed to be organized by subcategories. Can you imagine if wikipedia used your philosophy? It would be a mess over there! If someone comes to a wiki and doesn't understand it, then they should read up on how wikis work. It's not our job to cater to ignorant people (and I mean that in the best of ways). Adamwankenobi 19:19, 29 January 2008 (UTC) :: I see. so, ideally, the Category:Characters page would only have a list of different subcategories since all the characters would be properly sub-categorized (by profession, nationality, connection to Indy, etc.). In that case, perhaps there should be a separate page that lists all characters, as a resource. if someone wants to know all the recorded characters that we cover, it would be all in one place (if updated).. or be a handy tool to look up characters by name (in case they don't know a character's sub-categories at all, or that character is poorly sub-categorized). since the goal of a wiki is to share information, organizing the information so it can be easily found is important :: also, would it be useful to have this subcategory - Characters by Appearance, with these sub-sub-categories: Characters Appearing in Raiders, in Temple of Doom, in Last crusade, in YIJC, in Kingdom, in books, in comics, in video games. that way if someone knows the source, they can find the character. :: another useful category (perhaps related to Characters, but perhaps not) would be Organizations and Groups (such as for the Brotherhood of the Cruciform Sword, or Thugees, or the Ballet Russe' or different gangs), and characters could belong to these groups. :: what do you think? :: Jawajames 09:40, 3 February 2008 (UTC) :::Good idea. Though I don't think the part about classifying things by media would work well because... that would be a LOOOOT of categories. Adamwankenobi 21:50, 3 February 2008 (UTC) :::: well, by media would really only have 8 categories: one for each film, one for Young Indy (which already exists), one for comics, one for books, and one for games (video and RPG). (i suppose if there is another significant source type, that would work as well) - no need to have to list every single novel, comic and video game. Jawajames 06:04, 5 February 2008 (UTC)